1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of displaying directories differently in accordance with attributes of files included therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
In these days, a disk recording medium has a large storage capacity, so that a disk recording medium storing ‘MP3’ music files may include different attribute files, for example, text files in a hierarchical directory structure.
If a user wants to reproduce music files stored on such a disk recording medium, he or she must open many directories, one by one, and examine attributes of files under each directory. However, this task is very cumbersome. Moreover, it takes a relatively long time for ‘MP3’ music files written on a disk containing mixed-attribute files to be reproduced.